


Lingering Thoughts

by PsianabelAfterHours (Psianabel)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Lost in thoughts, Masturbation, not very happy, someone just tell her she is doing good, taking place somewhere at the end of Back Cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/PsianabelAfterHours
Summary: Between all this hectic, Invi tries to find a minute for herself to get away from everything that is going on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lingering Thoughts

Invi’s hands wandered over her naked skin under her robe, teasingly, only with her fingertips. Her trousers were discarded already, leaving on her usual foreteller robe. Lost in thought she stared through her mask she couldn’t bring herself to remove at the ceiling of her own home in Daybreak Town, her hands almost moving on her own. She traced over her side with gentle fingers, catching herself gasping as she reached the junction of her hips, only to move upwards again. Her other hand fondled her chest, rolling her nipple in the palm of her hand.    
  
And for a moment she stopped and tilted her head to the window on her side. The late afternoon sun tickled on her cheeks, finally realizing what she was actually doing right now.   
  
Everything … had been too much lately, she wasn’t able to have one moment for herself. Just one moment to calm down and reflect on what was happening.    
  
She pinched her nipple and let out a silent gasp at the jolt running through her, the thoughts in her mind running as her hands started to move once again.   
  
The fights between the foretellers became too serious - Aced’s angry growling flashed in her mind as he straight up attacked her, her worry about Gula’s disappearance after their fight together only spiked, Ira’s hopeless face as he didn’t know what to do anymore, and Ava’s desperate try to get everything together in these chaotic times.  _ She _ was their mediator,  _ she _ had to make things right again, but being in this position without any guidance, without any hint where to even start untangling this mess - she felt alone.   
  
Alone in this wide world so full of light, knowing that sooner or later it would fall to an inescapable doom.    
  
Sweat started to build under her robe and she rolled her head to the other side with a low whine, biting on her lip as she traced in small circles along her inner thighs, knowing oh so well she was already wet enough to continue. But her hand lingered where they stayed, teasing herself further to get these  _ loud _ thoughts out of her head for once -    
  
She wanted them to be together one last time - including Luxu and the Master - without any malicious intent, without any fights or discussions. Just like they were before all this mess started, before the Master and Luxu had left them. And outside of that she still had to look over her own Union, trying to encourage her Union members to gather more and more Lux to accommodate to the intense Lux race that had begun to pick up its pace. The balance was far from perfect, but she tried her best to keep everything under control.   
  
She tried. She  _ tried. She tried. _ But it was just … not enough. Maybe all it needed was someone to tell her she was doing great, that all her ambitions would eventually lead to something positive.   
  
But no one was there to do that for her.   
  
A low cry escaped her as she threw her head backwards into the pillow, her fingers finally moving past the drenched hair around her folds, easily able to coat them in her own wetness. She slightly spread her legs further and hoisted her robe a bit more to give her room to move, playing around her folds in gentle strokes all the while her other hand gripped onto her breast, kneading it here and there as she deemed it satisfactory.    
  
She felt the hotness building up quickly under all her clothes, her lungs starting to burn as her breath became heavier and heavier. The thoughts that troubled her mind and screamed at her were pushed away, making room for what was here and now. She knew the end of all of this would leave her breathless and have these lingering worries coming back, but for now -    
  
For now the silence in her head was all she needed, was all she strove for.    
  
The hand on her breast moved lower and got a hold onto her thigh, pushing her leg slightly backwards to spread them even further. She worked on herself with two fingers, circling around her clit in slow motions - she restrained herself so much, tried to make it last longer, but was failing horribly as she couldn’t get enough of this tension. Even if she tried to stop, she  _ couldn’t _ , her hunger too strong and the fear the thoughts coming back quicker haunted her.    
  
Her heart raced and she felt the blush on her checks. A whimper of pleasure left her as the tension built more and more, her fingers on her thigh digging deep that surely would leave marks on herself later. But she had to hold onto  _ something _ , her body starting to feel uncontrollable in a way where she knew what kind of buttons to press to bring her over the edge. Her fingers focused on her clit, always giving her exactly a second to breathe before she did the same motion again and again.    
  
She was never really the loud type, but as she reached the highest point she let out cries of satisfaction, her movements between her legs not stopping even as her body tried to edge away from the hot pleasure coming from there. She rolled onto her side with her hand stuck between her thighs as she finally stopped, her breath heavy and hot as she tried to catch some air.    
  
And still, her head was silent in the afterglow, giving her this time of freedom.    
  
She rolled back onto her back and laid one hand on the cold mask on her forehead, letting the other linger on her robe on her stomach. Her eyes under her mask were closed, taking in this whole situation -    
  
Coming down from her high as a gentle breeze coming from the window tickled over her, her head in the clouds of bliss. She was still sweating and undid the scarf around her neck to give her more freedom to breathe, carefully tossing it to her side. And for now everything was … perfect.    
  
No worries. No bad thoughts. Only herself.   
  
And for a while she simply lied there, only focusing on her breath. She knew this silence could stop any time soon, laying both her arms over her head to cover her sight.    
  
Just to drag it out a little longer …    



End file.
